for_startersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Argent
Jake Argent , sophomore Medical Assistant to the Nova State Women’s Soccer team who works as a volunteer for student experience underneath Michelle Olden. Later, he develops feelings for Lilly Kole. Biography Prior to For Starters: Jake was born in Boston, MA to Carter and Mary-Anne Argent. Jake's parents were both History professors at Harvard, Carter focusing more on European History and Mary-Anne on American. When Jake was five his mother was driving him to the zoo when she was hit by an elderly woman. Mary-Anne was rushed to the hospital but died shortly after. After Mary-Anne's death, Carter turned to drinking to cope. This, in turn, caused Jake's older sister, Maddie, to take the initiative and raise the two of them. Jake didn't understand his father's drinking problem to its extent until he was in seventh grade. His father had a drunken blow-out one night in which he screamed at Maddie after accidentally dropping a spoon on the floor. Jake rushed out of his room to his sister's aid and Carter nearly hit him but stopped himself. In that moment Carter broke down, sobbing on the floor as he pointed to Jake's eyes--those identical to his mother's. After that incident Carter continued to have random fits of rage as he drank, always going after an unsuspecting Maddie. Eventually, when Maddie was eighteen and Jake was fourteen, she ran away from home to attend college in NYC. After Maddie left Jake felt completely abandoned, and began to struggle with anxiety. Jake would often have panic attacks at school, but refused to call home in order to not upset his father. Since Jake felt scared in his own home, he started to drop out of sports in his Junior year of high school. He stopped playing volleyball and soccer, and stuck to his room. And on days when his father only taught one class a day, he'd stay at school in his AP Chemistry teacher's room to avoid going home until his father had passed out for the evening. Just a few weeks prior to Jake's graduation he received a letter from Maddie, who urged him to come to New York with her. Although tempted, Jake felt betrayed by Maddie so he declined her offer. When Carter discovered the letter, he blew up on Jake. That night Jake threatened to never come back after graduation if Carter didn't shape up. He also promised to himself that he would never drink. Jake ended up going to Nova purely because they offered him an Academic scholarship, which would cover around sixty percent of his tuition. He just wanted to escape his dad. At Nova, Jake met Helen in a theater class, a course Jake took to improve his public speaking and a class Helen took as she was an aspiring model and actress. They immediately hit it off. Jake became more outgoing with help from Helen, who was always willing to put herself out there. He also started working a job at a cafe Helen introduced him to called Moe and Joe's. Jake quickly took a liking to Moe an Joe, otherwise known as Morgan and Jo Henderson, who owned the cafe. When Jake began struggling to afford college, Morgan and Jo offered him the old, tattered apartment in the top floor of their cafe. He took it , and was introduced to a regular of the cafe, Michelle Olden. After talking with Jake as she came in for coffee, Michelle mentioned she worked for the women's soccer team at Nova as the physical trainer and told Jake she needed an assistant, which was a gig she was sure the university would pay for. Jake took that job as well. Around that time, Helen got very upset with Jake for being so busy. She became very manipulative, and often started arguments with Jake who just took it. Jake was scared to lose her, so the abuse was just part of the gig for him. Eventually a few of the girls on the soccer team started to notice Helen's abusive tendencies and urged Jake to end things. He defended her, but Helen ended up breaking up with him. Then wanted to get back together...again and again...and again. As Jake's freshman year came to a close he finally ended things with Helen, becoming extremely sad. Things didn't improve as school let out and he had no home to go to. Jake stayed in the apartment above Moe and Joe's working day in and day out until Fall rolled around again. For Starters I: On the second week of preseason, Jake was doing his Trainer work with Mickey when a freshman passed out from heat exhaustion. Michelle instructed Jake to take care of her as she worked with the other freshman who was throwing up. It would come to Jake's attention later that the girls were involved with a drinking event exclusive to the rookies of the soccer team the night before. As Jake talked with the freshman in his care, Lilly, he was immediately sort of awestruck by her. She was beautiful in his way, very under the radar. He thought it would be a quiet crush, yet as classes began the next week he saw her in his Chemistry class and immediately took the seat beside her. They hit it off. And Jake would constantly bring her coffee from Moe and Joe's so she could stay awake for class. Personality Appearance and Skills Relationships Lilly Kole Trivia�